1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a gas treatment device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for removing particles from a gas expelled during heat treatment process.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a gas treatment device 1 comprises an oxygen-mixed unit 11, a treatment unit 12, a first cooling/cleaning unit 13 and a second cooling/cleaning unit 14. The oxygen-mixed unit 11 is disposed at the upstream region of the treatment unit 12 and connected to equipment, for example, a semiconductor-processing device (not shown in figure) via a pipe 41. The pipe 41 transmits exhaust gas expelled from the semiconductor-processing device to the treatment unit 12 so as to proceed a series of heat treating steps. The first cooling/cleaning unit 13 and the second cooling/cleaning unit 14 are sequentially disposed in the exit of the treatment unit 12, and the first cooling/cleaning unit 13 is connected to the second cooling/cleaning unit 14 through a tube 43. By mixing with oxygen from the oxygen-mixed unit 11, lots of particles, i.e., oxidation, are generated within the treatment unit 12. The two cooling/cleaning unit 13, 14 are then used for proceeding a series of cooling and cleaning steps on the gas expelled from the treatment unit 12.
In the first cooling/cleaning unit 13, a sprayer 2 connected with a pipe 21 is provided. The sprayer 2 comprises a plurality of nozzles 22 disposed on the pipe 21 and located at the path of the gas expelled from the treatment unit 12. As a working fluid is transmitted into the sprayer 2 and outputted by the nozzles 22, particles in the gas can be immediately cooled and fallen down.
However, the fallen particles are gradually formed cakes stuck on the inner wall of the pipe 43 with the time, and it is inconvenient for cleaning the cakes by taking apart the pipe 43 from the other related elements in the gas treatment device 1. Further, the pipe 21 connected to the sprayer 2 is located at the exit of the treatment unit 12, and the pipe 21 is easily deformed by the expelled gas with high temperature.
FIG. 2 is a plan view showing a sprayer 3 according to another prior art, and the sprayer 3 also can be applied in the cooling/cleaning unit 13.
The sprayer 3 comprises a pipe 31 and a conical head 32 connected to the pipe 31. The conical head 31 is formed with openings used as nozzles for spraying water transmitted by the pipe 31. Although the particles in the gas can be removed by the spraying water from the conical head 32, but the pipe 31 and the conical head 32 located at the exit of the treatment unit 12 is also deformed by the expelled gas with high temperature.
To solve the above problem, the primary object of this invention is to provide a gas treatment device with a sprayer so as to remove particles from a gas expelled during a treatment process. The gas treatment device comprises a treatment unit, a working fluid and a sprayer. The treatment unit is used for proceeding heat treatment process and certainly producing a gas containing harmful particles. The gas is expelled out of the treatment unit and flowing along a path such as a pipe. The sprayer has a hollow body provided with an inner wall and a plurality of nozzles circumferentially arranged on the inner wall. The nozzles are used for outputting the working fluid to form a filtering region in the path and the working fluid outputted from the nozzles are individually reached to the inner wall, so that the particles can be easily and efficiently removed from the gas.